1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method for a damascene structure, more particularly, to a manufacturing method for a damascene structure adopting double patterning technique (DPT).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor devices are generally connected by several metallic interconnecting layers commonly referred to as multi-level interconnects, and damascene process has been deemed a convenient and predominant method for forming the multi-level interconnects. Principally, the damascene process includes etching a dielectric material layer to form trench and/or via patterns, filling the patterns with conductive materials such as copper, and performing a planarization process. Thus a metal interconnect is obtained.
On the other hand, photolithography is an essential process in the fabrication of semiconductor ICs. Principally, the photolithography is to form designed patterns such as implantation patterns or layout patterns on at least a photomask, and then to precisely transfer such patterns to a photoresist layer by exposure and development steps. Subsequently, by performing semiconductor processes such as ion implantation, etching process, or deposition, the complicated and sophisticated IC structure is obtained.
Along with miniaturization of semiconductor devices and progress in fabrication of semiconductor device, conventional lithography process meets the bottleneck due to printability and manufacturability. To meet the requirements of device design rules which continue to push the resolution limits of existing processes and tooling, double patterning technique (DPT) is developed and taken as one of the most promising lithography technologies for 32 nanometer (nm) node and 22 nm node patterning since it can increase the half-pitch resolution by up to two times using current infrastructures.